


Chapter 3: An Evening at Home

by PlanceGardener21



Series: Days and Nights in the Garden of Voltron [3]
Category: Voltron Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Hunay, Romance, kallura, plance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:49:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21565603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlanceGardener21/pseuds/PlanceGardener21
Summary: Lance and Pidge have returned home after going shopping with Colleen at the mall.
Relationships: Lance & Pidge | Katie Holt, Lance/Pidge | Katie Holt, plance - Relationship
Series: Days and Nights in the Garden of Voltron [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1554187
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	Chapter 3: An Evening at Home

Colleen had driven Lance back to his small apartment near the barracks. The Paladins, along with Coran and Romelle, were allowed the same privileges as single high-ranking Galaxy Garrison officers—a two bedroom apartment with a kitchen, living room with entertainment center, and bathroom. Pidge was the only Paladin who lived at home with her parents. Sam and Colleen had lived in married officers housing for nearly three decades, and the although the houses were all nearly identical, they were spacious and comfortable, designed for couples with children. 

Lance slid out of the back seat and then helped Pidge out of the car. “I had a great time at the mall, Mrs. Holt. Thanks for letting me come with you.”  
“Well, we loved having you with us, dear. And we’re looking forward to your visit tomorrow. Isn’t that right, Katie?”  
“Definitely,” said a sleepy Pidge, who hugged him tightly. “Good night, Lance.” She stood on tiptoe once again, and Lance lowered his head to kiss her softy on the lips. Even though it was intended to be a quick kiss, Pidge was awakened by it, and savored the moment, pulling Lance in to deepen the kiss.  
They broke apart, a little breathless. Lance could tell that her face was flushed, even in the moonlight.  
Colleen cleared her throat, checking her watch.  
“Good night, Katie.” Lance stared into Pidge’s big, beautiful eyes for a moment. “Pleasant dreams.” He kissed her forehead and turned to walk to his apartment. Pidge stared after him for a moment, then floated back to her mother’s car, did a little twirl of delight, and then opened the door to the front passenger seat, smiling to herself. Colleen chuckled at her lovestruck daughter as she buckled her seatbelt.  
“He’s so sweet.” Pidge hugged herself. “And cute, and funny, and...”  
“He is a very charming young man, and a handsome one, I must admit.”  
“Do you think Dad will ever like him?”  
“Your Father is a stubborn man, Katie, but a reasonable one. He’ll come around soon enough. Just wait until tomorrow. You’ll see.” They drove away.

Lance entered his darkened apartment as silently as he could. His roommate and best friend had already gone to bed and was snoring softly in the next room. Lance didn’t turn on the light, but made his way to the bathroom quietly, hoping not to disturb Hunk’s slumber. He turned on the bathroom light only to brush his teeth, wash his face, and change into his pajamas. He then turned out the light, and crept through the shadows to his room. After putting his phone on the charger on his nightstand, he slid under the covers of his own bed and sighed to himself, thinking about how, after years of rejection from other females, he had finally had a girlfriend, and not just any girl, either. He was actually dating the brilliant, brave, beautiful Katie Holt, Paladin of Voltron, and intergalactic heroine. His mind was filled with thoughts of her: her laugh, her smile, the sound of her voice, the gentleness of her touch, the sweetness of her lips against his own....  
Lance fell asleep and dreamed of kissing Katie Holt.

Colleen unlocked the front door of the Holt family’s home and entered the living room, followed by her daughter who was carrying her dress in a zippered bag and and a few other smaller shopping bags, which included a heavy one from the makeup store they had visited after eating supper at Vrepit Sal’s. “Sam? We’re home!”  
“Did you buy everything in the entire mall?” Sam asked from the kitchen. He was making a late-night snack.  
“No, Dad. But Mom did spend way too much money on me. It’s kind of embarrassing.”  
“Katie, when you were off on your big adventure in space, you missed out on every high school dance. You didn’t get to go to homecoming or prom or winter formal or even Sadie Hawkins. You deserve the chance to dress up like a fairy tale princess going to her first ball. You are going to look so beautiful that Lance won’t know what hit him!”  
Sam pointed at the shopping bag from the makeup store. “She doesn’t need all of that stuff to look beautiful, Colleen. She already is a beauty.” He kissed his wife. “After all, she takes after her mother.” Colleen flushed.  
Pidge giggled. “Smooth, Dad. Maybe you and Lance can compare flirting techniques.”  
Colleen was carrying the bag with Katie’s new shoes in them. “She’s wearing heels with that ball gown. When we were in the shoe store, she was trying to walk in a pair even higher than these.” She showed her husband the shoes. “And she nearly toppled over, then fell right into Lance’s arms.”  
Pidge giggled at the memory. “Then he said, ‘I always knew you would fall for me,’ and I laughed at him. He’s cheesier than Allura’s mice.”  
The Holts laughed. “Cheesy or not, our daughter is quite smitten with this young man. She kissed him goodnight right in front of me. It was quite the romantic sort of kiss as well. It makes me think that it wasn’t the first time they have done that.”  
Sam raised his eyebrows in surprise at that bit of information. “Really?”  
“Well, if you must know, Mom, it wasn’t.” Katie set down her shopping bags in the living room. “He found me working in your lab this afternoon, where he awkwardly and adorably asked me to go to the Garrison Ball with him. Of course I said yes, and I kissed him. I’ve never seen him blush to deeply,” she said. “He knows how to sweet talk a girl, that’s for sure. He said meeting me was the greatest thing that ever happened to him, and that I make him laugh like no one else can. He said that he thinks that I am as beautiful as I am am brilliant...” Pidge flipped her ponytail dramatically and her parents smiled at her silliness. “And he said that is saying something because I am the smartest person he has ever met. I had to kiss him after that. He’s epically cheesy, and I adore him for it!” Sam and Colleen laughed.  
Pidge hugged herself and stared into space dreamily for a moment. Sam couldn’t help but smile at her. After a moment he said, “Who is this brazen young woman, and what has she done with our innocent little girl?”  
“She’s grown up to be a clever, attractive young woman who knows her own mind, I’d say.” Colleen sat down at the kitchen table and Sam poured her a cup of the camomile tea he had been brewing. He poured a cup for Pidge as well. “Lance is a delightful young man, Sam. He lovely manners, and he was quite the gentleman, holding doors open for us, and carrying packages for Katie. Promise me you won’t give him a hard time tomorrow.”  
“No promises. If he is going to steal my little girl away from me, he had better pass the Sam Holt test.” Colleen and Katie both rolled their eyes, then sipped their tea.


End file.
